1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting gate control device and relates more particularly to such a lifting gate controlling device for securing the front lifting gate of a baby's crib in an upper limit position or permitting it to be moved down for putting a baby on the bed plate inside said baby's crib.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A baby's crib is generally comprised of a bed plate with high sides. According to the conventional structure of baby's crib, the high sides are not collapsible. Therefore, putting a baby on the bed plate inside a baby's crib or carrying the baby therefrom is inconvenient. In order to eliminate this problem, there is provided a baby's crib having a front lifting gate secured to two corner posts at one side by two controlling devices which permit the front lifting gate to be moved down for conveniently putting a baby onto the bed plate therein. The lifting gate controlling device, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 1-A, is generally comprised of a mounting bar 1 fastened in either corner post on a baby's crib which has two side flanges 11 longitudinally disposed at the two opposite sides of the front face 13 thereof, a slot 14 on the said front face 13 at an upper location and a unitary stop block 12 at the bottom; a slide 2 movably mounted on said front face 13 of said mounting bar 1 which has a fastening hole 21 for holding the top rail B of the front gate of a baby's crib, a circular rod 22 at right angle below said fastening hole 21, which circular rod 22 has a plurality of grooves 221 longitudinally made on the outer wall surface thereof and a through-hole 222 through the central axis thereof, and two inward flanges 231 longitudinally bilaterally disposed at the back with a sliding way 23 defined therein for sliding on said front face 13; a rotary handle 3 fastened in said circular rod 22 to control a L-shaped lock bolt 33, which rotary handle 3 has a plurality of ribs 311 projecting from the inner wall surface thereof and releasably engaged in said grooves 221 on said circular rod 22 and a screw rod 31 inserted into said through-hole 222 and screwed into a bolt hole 331 on said L-shaped lock bolt 33; and a compression spring 32 mounted on said screw rod 31 inside said through-hole 222 and stopped between said handle 3 and said lock bolt 33. During operation to let down the front gate of the baby's crib, the handle 3 is rotated through 90.degree. angle and pulled outwards so as to disconnect the L-shaped lock bolt 33 permitting the front gate of the baby's crib to be let down with the top rail B stopped at the stop block 12 of the mounting bar 1 (as shown in FIG. 1-A). Because two lifting gate controlling devices must be symmetrically mounted on the two corner posts at the front of a baby's crib to simultaneously hold the top rail B of the front gate, the two handles 3 of the two lifting gate controlling devices must be simultaneously rotated and pulled outwards (namely, toward each other) so that the two L-shaped lock bolts 33 of the two lifting gate controlling devices can be disengaged from the slots 14 on the two mounting bars 1. When one has a baby on one's arms, it is difficult to simultaneously operate the two lifting gate controlling devices. Because much effort is required to rotate the handle 3 of each lifting gate controlling device and pull it outwardly, the baby crib may be shaken and caused to displace during the operation. Therefore, a baby's crib shall be stopped at a corner area inside a building. Further, the L-shaped lock bolt 33 may be moved to engage into the slot 14 easily when the slide 2 is moved downwards from the top above the slot 14 after the L-shaped lock bolt 33 having been disengaged from the slot 14.